Furlings
by Moon-Raver
Summary: Who knows what you'll find when you go offworld. While visiting a Goa'uld occupied planet, SG1 stumbles across someone they never thought they would meet. If the Asgaard trust him, can SG1? and what can they learn from this mysterious creature? FIN!
1. Reach The Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
An idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them. SG-1 get an up close and personal look at these ancient creatures.  
  
Furlings  
  
"Get down!" Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted as a Death Glider swooped down low to the ground and launched a blast in his team's direction. The four members hit the deck just in time to allow the glowing energy to pass by and impact with a hillock behind them sending dirt and debris into the air. Teal'c was the first one to return to his feet. As he did, he took aim with his staff weapon and launched two well aimed shots toward the fleeing Glider. The first shot missed but the second shot connected with the Glider's thursters and the Glider's trajectory arced and it now headed toward the ground.  
When the whole team was on their feet the Glider crashed, sending flames high into the air. Momentarily, SG-1 stood congratulating themselves on their recent escape, but a voice from the hill crest behind them caused them to begin running toward the Stargate again.  
"Jaffa! Kree!" A Jaffa soldier yelled as SG-1 began their retreat. When the team reached the forest edge, they found some rocks and decided they couldn't make it back to the gate without getting those Jaffa off their trail.  
"Take cover!" O'Neill yelled and the team crouched behind the rocks. They trained their weapons on the Jaffa and waited for them to advance on them but instead, the Jaffa walked right past the rocks, as if they weren't looking for SG-1. Soon the Jaffa were out of sight and SG-1 took a second to collect themselves.  
"Daniel, I always knew your allergies would get us into trouble one day!" O'Neill mockingly declared as he checked the clip on his P-90.  
"Well, I'm sorry Jack. How did I know there was a Jaffa patrol on the other side of that wall?"  
"I told you to be quiet!" O'Neill scolded more for his own relief then as to actually chastise his friend.  
"I was!" Daniel rebuked.  
"Until you sneezed!" O'Neill raised his voice too loudly on the last word which prompted Major Samantha Carter to become involved in the conversation.  
"Hate to interrupt, but why didn't they follow us?" Carter said, without taking her eyes off the hill where the Jaffa had appeared. To break up these little scuffles was nothing new to her, she always found it entertaining when she was not off-world but this was neither the time nor the place for such humor. "I mean we did just catch a glimpse of there base."  
"I don't know." O'Neill began. "Maybe they're heading toward the gate to prevent us from leaving. Check your gear, we'll probably need to fight them off when we get there." With that, the colonel rose from his crouched position and, with his head down, began to make his way through the trees. Carter and Daniel followed close behind with Teal'c taking up the rear.  
After much deliberation, Col. O'Neill had decided they would come at the gate from the side and hopefully surprise any Jaffa who might be waiting for them. After a long and quiet walk, the team stood at the edge of the forest, staring across an open field toward the gate. The gate was about a hundred yards away over open ground. Luckily there appeared to have been much action here at one point because the ground was littered with burn marks and foxholes large enough for two people to hide in safely. To get to the gate was just a matter of getting from hole to hole.  
Just as Col.' O'Neill put one foot onto the open ground, the sound of staff weapons broke the silence. SG-1 quickly took up defensive positions. They saw at least fifty Jaffa closing in on the clearing. There was no way the team could take down that many enemies so they had to act fast. Their choices were make a run for the gate using the foxholes or retreat and try to find a defendable position to wait for General Hammond to send help. Col. O'Neill wasted no time on his choice. He would not cower in a corner and wait for back-up.  
"Go! Go! Go!" He shouted as he sprang from the cover of the trees followed closely by Carter and Daniel who was covered by Teal'c. He ran for the second closest foxhole and made it inside flawlessly. Carter joined him a moment later and only a second after she dove into the hole, staff weapon blasts impacted on the ground above them.  
"Wait for my signal. Cover me!" With that the colonel leaped out of the hole and headed for the next. The Jaffa's fire seemed divided between two targets. Himself and Teal'c, he thought. When he reached the next hole he ducked inside. When he heard a break in the firing, he poked his head up to get a visual of the situation, then dropped it a second later as a staff blast approached. He had seen at least ten Jaffa standing around the gate, surprisingly those Jaffa were armed with Zats. Probably so they could bring the enemy back to their god alive. The forty other Jaffa were in strategic positions around the clearing. After a moment of thinking, he decided his team could make it.  
Before heading for the next hole, the colonel checked out what supplies he had left. He found only one clip for his P-90 and one solitary grenade. It would have to do. He held the grenade firmly in his hand and tried to visualize the distance from his foxhole to the nearest gathering of Jaffa. With a deep breath, he pulled the pin and leaped from the hole. He sprinted to the next hole, throwing the grenade in the process. As he reached the edge of his next hiding spot, he caught sight of the Jaffa gathering being ripped apart by the force of the blast and Carter taking that opportunity to make her way to her next hole. A staff blast heading in the wrong direction, toward the Jaffa, told him Teal'c was still alive and strong. Just before he pulled his head down into the hole, a blue figure over near the Jaffa caught his eye but in the split second he had to see it, he couldn't tell what it was.  
The staff blasts intensified as the colonel settled into the hole. He had more then half covered the open ground and could now make out the words of the Jaffa. None sounded very helpful so he ignored them. He decided he would go to the next hole, and there he would figure out how to dial the gate.  
After hearing Carter lay down some suppression fire, O'Neill jumped from his covered area and ran through the ill aimed staff blasts toward his next sanctuary. As he began a dive into the hole to avoid some staff blasts he noticed something that surprised him. The foxhole he was jumping into was already occupied. 


	2. Give Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
An idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them. SG-1 get an up close and personal look at these ancient creatures.  
  
Furlings: Give Life  
  
When O'Neill hit the bottom of the hole he quickly got his back up against the side opposite the creature and aimed his P-90 at the beast. Using one clawed hand, the beast brushed the nozzle of the P-90 away from him and offered up his other hand in a submissive posture. The two locked eyes but made no other aggressive moves against each other. Being so different in appearance it was no wonder the two stared, awestruck, at each other.  
A volley of staff blasts rang out above their heads and the two in the hole shielded themselves from the raining debris. When the air was clear, the beast looked up at the colonel. He moved his mouth many times as if to try to speak, before finally managing to utter anything comprehensible to the colonel.  
"Cover...me..." The beast growled in barely understandable English. The voice echoed of growls and to simply make out those two words took some time for the colonel. The two held each other's gazes for a moment before the colonel realized he had no real choice.  
"Go!" O'Neill shouted over the constant sound of blasts. The beast sprang from the hole like a streak of blue fur. The colonel grabbed his radio and barked out some orders to his team. "Cover the blue guy!" He stood up and laid down cover fire as he saw the beast quickly advancing on the Jaffa. O'Neill duck to avoid some blasts and stood back up to see a dozen Jaffa littering the ground. The firing momentarily stopped and the entire SG team took that as a sign to advance. They sprinted to the gate. On the way, O'Neill searched the battlefield for the blue beast but couldn't see him.  
With only four Jaffa left at the gate, the SG team secured the location and Daniel began dialing home. O'Neill and Teal'c provided cover fire using the Stargate for protection and Carter guarded Daniel. Daniel encoded the sixth chevron when a blast rocked the DHD. Carter and Daniel were thrown to the ground toward the gate. O'Neill and Teal'c left their covered positions and headed for the two. Teal'c scooped up the semiconscious Daniel Jackson and as O'Neill approached Carter she stood up and headed back to the DHD to input the last chevron.  
The staff blasts halted for a second, and in the calm air, Carter looked toward her commanding officer. "Somethings wrong." She said as she engaged the gate. The instant the event horizon formed, a barrage of Zat blasts exploded from the trees, hitting both the major and the colonel, sending them both sprawling to the ground.  
After the pain subsided, O'Neill stood up to see another flash of blue in the distance and the shooting began to ebb again. Teal'c provided cover as Daniel sent the GDO code through the gate and proceeded to go through himself. Then, seeing Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill heading toward the gate, Teal'c went through himself.  
Just the two of them left, O'Neill and Carter sprinted for the open gate. Carter was just a few steps behind him when time slowed to a crawl as the events took place. A bright light signaled the Zats in the trees. An unsure sidestep put the colonel out of the way but as he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed his partner was not so lucky. As her knees gave way a look of sheer disbelief encompassed her face. Then she collapsed to the ground as the colonel brought himself to a dead stop and turned back for his fallen partner.  
From out of nowhere, the beast returned. He and O'Neill reached the fallen soldier at the same time, both hoisted her up and rushed toward the gate. A few seconds later, the familiar cold feeling of gate travel washed over the colonel. He savored the moment of total calm mixed with the chaos of the journey until his five senses returned and he found himself back home.  
The Iris locked behind the three and O'Neill, now supporting the entire weight of his friend, hobbled down the ramp to where his team helped him with her. They laid her gently on the cold concrete floor.  
"Medic!" The colonel called as he laid her down. Chaos followed as Dr. Fraiser rushed into the gate room to tend the injured woman. The doctor approached and knelt down beside her. She felt for a pulse.  
As an afterthought, O'Neill glance back to where the beast stood, unmoving at the top of the ramp. Every gun in the room was trained on him, but he looked totally calm. He barely breathed, only stared toward the scene unfolding in front of him, or what O'Neill could only assume was a him.  
"No pulse!" Fraiser announced. "Let's get her to the infirmary! Have the paddles ready!" The doctor bent to lift her friend with the help of a few military officers.  
The colonel only stared, unable to think in this situation. When it was his life on the line, he was flawless, perfect and coolheaded. When it was someone he cared about, he lost all sensibility. His thoughts were broken by a sound behind him only he heard.  
"Let me help her." Came the same growl as before.  
Shocked, the colonel turned and locked eyes with the blue biped. "Can you?"  
"If its not too late."  
The colonel had no idea why, but for some reason he felt this stranger could help. "General, he can help." The colonel said in a commanding voice that didn't match his emotional state.  
"Colonel?" General Hammond inquired.  
"She's gone. There's nothing we can do..." Fraiser sighed beside the stretcher.  
"It must be now!" Came a sharper growl.  
"Let him try." There was a pause after the colonel spoke. In any normal situation, it would not have been because it was so short but here, in this hectic state, it felt like an eternity.  
"Do it." The general ordered.  
The blue beast began to walk down the ramp, each step accompanied by the click of claws against the metal of the inclined plane. He took it slow, knowing in this situation, men were tense, any wrong move and they could end his life. Using the extra joint below his knee that bent backwards, he bent down and knelt beside the lifeless body of Major Carter. He placed his left three fingered, clawed hand on her closest shoulder and closed his eyes. His tail laid motionless behind him as he remained in deep thought. Finally he opened his eyes and brought his right hand up to his chest. Making a loose fist, he closed his eyes again and began to mouth inaudible words. When his fist was surrounded with an aura of light green, some soldiers gasped, everyone else's breath caught in their throats. He placed the glowing hand over Carter's heart and whispered again. The green disappeared from his hand but other then that, nothing changed, Carter did not stir.  
The beast opened his eyes and looked at the body. He then whispered a string of low growls and snarls that the humans could only guess was a language. He again saw no movement. The beast appeared angry. He repeated the string of snarls loudly and many echoed throughout the silent room. Then there was a gasp.  
Carter rolled onto her side and began coughing uncontrollably. Fraiser, who had watched it all with tears welling up in her eyes regained her senses and rushed to the major's aid. The chaos returned as Daniel accompanied the stretcher with Major Carter on it out of the gate room. Fraiser, totally baffled followed close behind.  
Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were approached by General Hammond. "What in the hell just happened? And who is he?" He said as he motioned to the blue figure still crouched at the bottom of the ramp.  
"Don't rightly know sir. As to what happened, we were ambushed." The colonel said in a rather cheery tone. With Carter safe, everything seemed fine again.  
"Who are you?" The general asked the beast. The beast didn't stir, it's tail didn't even flinch. The long silver fur that covered his head like hair was perfectly still in the quiet room, showing the beast that wore it made no movement at all, almost like a living death.  
"Are you OK?" The colonel asked, taking a small step toward the beast.  
"Yes." Came a response laced in a growl. The figure stood up to his full height. He was just shorter than Teal'c, but with a much thinner build. He had fur that matched the silver hair on his head, on his wrists and ankles as well. Other then that, his whole body was a soft blue color. He wore a garment that could be considered pants, if you really used your imagination, and a light, loosely hanging open vest, both were a calming darker blue. He stretched a few joints and swatted at the air with the tuft of silver at the end of his tail before continuing. "It takes a lot out of me."  
"Who are you?" The colonel asked, in a very friendly tone.  
"My name is Kazak." He answered after three attempts. English was a hard language, made harder by the range of his vocal cords. When his answer of a name brought no expression to the face's of the humans, he added more to his answer. "I am a Furling." At the sound of his own species' name in their tongue he smiled. Also he smiled because of the shocked expressions now seen on the others' faces. 


	3. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
An idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them. SG-1 get an up close and personal look at these ancient creatures.  
  
Furlings: Recovery  
  
"Sam! You need to lay down!" Dr. Fraiser tried to convince her uncooperative patient that lying down was very important.  
"But why Janet? I feel fine." Carter said as she maneuvered around the doctor's hand and got into a sitting position on the hospital bed.  
"You were just clinically dead for almost 5 minutes." The doctor responded as she gave up trying to force the major to relax.  
"Dead? How'd you bring me back?" Carter wondered. Fraiser looked over to the quiet Daniel who was standing in the corner and was about to say something when Colonel O'Neill appeared in the doorway to the infirmary.  
"Our new friend helped us with that." O'Neill was able to answer because he had just caught the tail end of the discussion. He then walked up beside Carter's bed and asked her how she was.  
"I feel fine. Totally fine. So who's this new friend?" As if on queue, Teal'c and Kazak walked into the infirmary.  
"Kazak..." Carter whispered and only the Colonel heard.  
"How do you know that...?"  
"I don't know..." Everyone in the room looked between Kazak and Carter until the beast took a breath and managed a few words in English.  
"It's my fault." He growled. "Her life essence was almost gone, I had to give her some of mine."  
Immediately, Dr. Fraiser voiced her new concerns. "Will she be OK?"  
"She will be fine. She may however, have a few of my thoughts, but they will fade within a short time." Kazak sighed when he was done.  
"You're sure you're OK?" O'Neill inquired again.  
"I'm fine sir, but..." She cut herself off. What she was about to say sounded very stupid in her mind.  
"What Carter?" Everyone in the room looked genuinely concerned.  
"I have this strange craving for... I'm not sure... berries?" Kazak laughed after Carter spoke. His laughter was very strange to the humans and they stared as he threw his head back and laughed in such a way that could be compared to the howl of a wolf. The sound started as a snarl and changed into an almost human laugh before reverting to a growl.  
"What's so funny?" Daniel asked when he realized the sound was laughter.  
"Sha-ahk-kra berries... I was hungry. What can I say?" He said after he stopped laughing. As a wave of exhaustion crept over him, Kazak shook his head violently and cleared it. But he still walked toward the empty bed to sit down, As Teal'c followed close behind. Just before they reached the bed, Kazak suddenly turned to face Teal'c, his lips were curled back in a vicious snarl revealing ivory-white teeth as sharp as his claws and his intelligent appearance faded away to the ferocious animal that lay beneath. The people in the room were shocked and the airmen who were present cocked their guns and prepared to fire. Just as suddenly as it happened, Kazak calmed himself.  
"Tail-less species!" He snarled. "Never watch where they step!" He sat down on the bed and wrapped the end of his tail once loosely around his ankle, this way he would not risk further injury.  
"I apologize Kazak." Teal'c said in his usual flat voice. Kazak simply snorted a response.  
"Well, now that that's settled. I'm-" The colonel was cut off by Kazak.  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Teal'c. Over in the corner is Dr. Daniel Jackson and that is Major Carter." Kazak finished for the colonel.  
"Yeah, that's what I was about to say." The colonel added.  
"How do you know us?" Daniel asked.  
"Thor told me."  
"Thor? You know Thor?" Daniel asked, more awestruck this time.  
"Of course I do."  
"Daniel, he's a Furling." The colonel pointed out when he realized Daniel would continue his questions until he got clarity.  
"A Furling? That was one of the four ancient races. The Ancients, the Nox, the Asgaards and the Furlings. You're one of them?" Daniel asked, flabbergasted. Kazak simply smiled.  
"That would explain how he brought me back to life. We saw the Nox do it." Carter began. It's not inconceivable that other species can have that ability."  
Kazak, still smiling , spoke up. "Their methods and ours are very different. If you don't mind. I need to contact Thor."  
"We don't have that ability." Carter informed the newcomer. "He usually comes to us."  
"Oh, I can do it myself." Kazak raised his right hand in front of him and there was a gold bracer on his forearm. O'Neill was a little startled, he had looked Kazak over rather well and had not seen it before. Kazak tapped a few places on the gold bracer and then lowered his wrist down beside him. As his hand moved back down, the gold bracer turned to a platinum color and then disappeared completely. "It might take him a while to respond. He's a busy guy." Kazak looked up toward the ceiling a let a large yawn escape his lips. He didn't really care that the others in the room glared at him. Most likely they were staring at his teeth, which were much bigger then theirs and much sharper.  
"Tired?" Daniel inquired.  
"Yes." Kazak said and closed his eyes.  
"Jack, could we continue this tomorrow? I'm sure both Sam and Kazak could use some rest." Daniel asked. He knew this was a very reasonable request. Also he was tired as well, as he expected the rest of the team to be. The mission had been pretty tough.  
"There's still a lot we need to talk about, but I think it can wait until tomorrow. Daniel, since it's your idea, you can show our guest to his quarters."  
"Thanks Jack. Come on Kazak, this way." Daniel stood at the doorway. Kazak stood up and nodded a good-bye before heading to the door. On the way to the room, Kazak made sure to keep his tail safely tucked around his ankle. With so many Human feet around, he had to be careful. When they reached the door, two airmen had already been stationed there. Daniel and Kazak went into the room and then Daniel spoke up.  
"Someone will get you in a few hours. If you need something, the men outside the door can help you." Daniel went to leave.  
"Wait. Actually, I'm quite hungry."  
"What can I get you?"  
"How about... what's the word... just anything grown from this planet."  
"I'll have some fruits and vegetables brought by." Daniel then bid the Furling goodnight and headed off. When he was alone in the room, Kazak surveyed his surroundings. He couldn't understand how these people slept in this enclosed space or what half the things in the room where used for. The big thing in the middle of the room was soft, but it didn't look very inviting. Finally, he ended up pulling the soft blankets off the big thing and piling them in one of the corners on the floor. There, he laid down, curled up and was asleep before the food arrived. 


	4. Briefing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
"Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgaard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients." ~Quote from The Fifth Race. This story is an idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them.  
  
Furlings: Briefing  
  
After a few hours of sleep and a hot meal, Daniel returned to the room where he had left the Furling. When he entered the room, he found him curled up, asleep in a corner on the floor. Being an anthropologist, Daniel wasn't totally caught off guard by this, it was common for other cultures to sleep in different manners. When the door clanged shut behind him Daniel saw Kazak's pointed ears flinch. The beast opened his eyes and then stood up. When on his feet, he yawned and stretched his arms high above his head. In the process he showed off his claws as he spread his fingers apart and Daniel got to see the true beauty of these deadly weapons.  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" Daniel inquired when the beast appeared more awake.  
"Reasonably." Kazak responded with less of a growl then usual. He was slowly adapting to the alien language. Kazak then walked over to the table where the tray of fruit sat and looked at the assortment. He had been to many planets and seen many different kinds of fruit, but still some of these surprised him. He picked up a round, red piece that was about the size of his hand and bit into it, his sharp teeth easily slicing through the thin skin. It was sweet and sour at the same time, yet it had a very appealing taste.  
"That is called an apple." Daniel said upon seeing the delighted expression on the Furling's face.  
"It's good." The two sat and enjoyed a few more fruits and vegetables before Daniel realized it was time for the morning briefing. He explained to Kazak that SG-1 and General Hammond would be at the briefing and they wanted Kazak to be there so they could talk more. Kazak agreed because he wanted to talk more as well.  
The two left and headed to the briefing room. On the way, Kazak realized this enclosed facility was preventing him from becoming in tune with the planet. Usually, by seeing the sun and sniffing the air he could feel the life of everything around him and he would increase his awareness of his surroundings. But here, in this walled fortress, he could not see the sun, nor smell the air. This made him slightly uneasy, but he would have to deal with it.  
When they arrived at the briefing room, the rest of SG-1 was already waiting for them. Daniel offered Kazak the chair at the head of the table opposite to the general and he himself sat in the chair beside Carter. Before the Humans could start the briefing, Kazak spoke up.  
"Major Carter, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, thanks to you." She said with a smile.  
"No more cravings for Sha-ahk-kra berries?"  
"No, I don't have any more of those thoughts."  
"Good, then it's all worn off." There was a pause as Kazak locked eyes with Teal'c. "Teal'c, as long as we've been in the same room, you have not taken you're eyes off me. Can I ask why?"  
"There is a legend among the Jaffa, the Rik'shira." Teal'c began.  
"Translation?" O'Neill inquired.  
"Demon." Daniel broke in.  
Teal'c continued. "The demon is said to be sent by the evil ones to kill the Gods. He must be stopped at all cost. Legend says they are primitive creatures who kill with no weapons, but can massacre a hundred Jaffa warriors with ease." Everyone looked toward Kazak who chuckled at the story.  
"Jaffa like to exaggerate." Kazak stated. There was a brief moment of silence, but it was quickly broken.  
"OK, now that that's settled. Kazak, I would like to thank you for what you did for Major Carter and for the rest of the team while they were off-world." Hammond said. Hammond and SG-1 had already discussed the mission and now they had brought Kazak in to talk about anything and everything else he might know.  
"It was no problem. They helped me as much as I helped them." Kazak responded, with only a hint of snarls and growls behind the words.  
"You mind if we ask what you were doing there?" O'Neill piped up.  
"Actually I do... I... can't tell you yet. I still need to talk to Thor." Right after Kazak finished talking, there was a flash of light and Thor appeared beside the table between Kazak and O'Neill.  
"Thor, great timing!" Kazak laughed.  
"Greetings Kazak." Thor began, receiving a nod in reply from his furry friend. "Greetings O'Neill."  
"Thor, good to see you, buddy!" O'Neill responded.  
"I see you have met Kazak." Thor continued.  
"We kinda ran into each other while exploring." O'Neill said.  
"What exactly were you exploring?"  
"We were checking out a Goa'uld base on a remote planet."  
"Shornok?" The Asgaard's features became grave, well, as grave as the features could and he looked sternly toward Kazak, who bowed his head low. "I told you not to go."  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I had to deal with those damn Sh... I mean Goa'ulds." Kazak said, still staring at the table. The Humans simply watched as Thor scolded Kazak, like a father would a son who'd misbehaved. Then Thor looked toward the Humans and spoke to them again.  
"You see, Kazak is a mere child in his culture."  
"Thor! I'm over two hundred of their years old!"  
"The Furlings live to be well over a thousand of your years old. However, they do not mature until they are over five hundred of your years old." Thor explained.  
"So he's just a child?" Carter asked.  
"Yes." Thor answered.  
"Pretty brave for a kid." O'Neill added.  
"Thank you." Kazak responded.  
"And rather brash." Kazak simply sighed at Thor's words. "Kazak, I would like you to show them."  
"What?!" Kazak shouted. Then he moved his mouth as if he was talking rapidly but the Humans heard no sound. When his mouth stopped, Thor spoke.  
"Kazak, please refrain from speaking in that frequency when around humans, they cannot process that tone." Kazak looked at the Humans who sat quietly and sighed then apologized. "And yes, I do mean it."  
Kazak looked around the room. He stared at each person at the table briefly. When he was done he looked at Thor and answered. "You seem to really trust these Humans. I'll do it."  
"Do what exactly?" O'Neill broke in.  
"Kazak has agreed to show you his world, the world of the Furling's, Furlonia. He will also help you to learn more about certain things that I assure you, you will find very useful." Thor answered. "I must return now. Kazak, can you handle the rest?"  
"Yes, thank you Thor." With that, Thor bid good-bye to O'Neill and the rest of the group and then he was gone as suddenly as he had arrived.  
Kazak was the first one to speak up after Thor was gone. "I'll show you my world, because if Thor trusts you, I trust you. But if I give you the gate address, you have to promise never to go through, unless you have my, or Thor's permission. It could be very dangerous. Do you understand?" General Hammond gave his word and the group headed off to the control room where he pointed out the symbols in the correct order. He refused to allow them to send a M.A.L.P., claiming it would not be accepted well on the other side. In the end, the Humans decided if Thor said they should go, then it was safe. The mission was set for a few hours later, giving SG-1 enough time to prepare and giving Kazak enough time to try a few more of the human foods waiting for him in his quarters. 


	5. Furlonia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
"Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgaard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients." ~Quote from The Fifth Race. This story is an idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them.  
  
Furlings: Furlonia  
  
When she emerged from the Stargate, Major Carter took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. It was so fresh and untainted that upon the first breath she felt uneasy as her lungs began to sting. After a few deep breaths, she adapted. Being the last one through, she paused just in front of the event horizon and took in the sights of the alien world. As she looked around, she slowly realized how unique this planet was. The gate was in a small clearing, barely bigger then the gate room back on Earth. The edge of the clearing was a wall of trees. The trees knit together to form a mixture of forest and jungle. The green of the leaves was faded, and every leaf appeared slightly yellow under the violet sky. The sun rose over the horizon from behind the gate and a moon sat high in the sky in front of the gate. The sky which cradled them was a soft violet color, flecked with streams of blue and red.  
Just as Carter was about to comment, a wild birdcall was heard and a rustling accompanied it. Off to her right, she found the noise. "There, sir." She said and pointed. Out from the leaves came a beautiful crimson bird. With the prowess of an eagle and the build of a falcon, the bird gracefully glided out of the forest and across the clearing.  
"Relax." Kazak ordered and the SG team did so. The bird perched on an outstretched limb and watched the people in the clearing. When Kazak locked eyes with it, the bird opened its mouth and a very uncharacteristic series of snarls and growls escaped. After a few seconds, the bird became quiet again. SG-1 looked toward Kazak.  
"He said, 'welcome home, Kazak'." Kazak translated as O'Neill threw him a look that said no more than 'obviously'.  
"It speaks your language too?" Daniel inquired. After he did the bird suddenly lost its lively look and became totally still on the branch. It sat lifeless for many moments before Carter spoke up.  
"It's a robot."  
"What?" The colonel responded, unconvinced.  
"Am I right?"  
"Yes, you are." Kazak answered, then he snarled at the bird and it became alive again. It looked around, then flew off into the trees. "It serves as the gatekeeper. If I had not been here with you, it would have opened the gate back to your world and then activated the tree-mounted auto- cannons to target lock you. Hopefully, that would be enough incentive, and you would leave."  
"Tree-mounted auto-cannons?" The colonel questioned.  
Kazak roared and six machine-gun like objects dropped out of the canopy of leaves and aimed toward the group. "An Asgaard gift, to keep our world safe from explorers and wanderers." He roared again and the weapons disappeared. "There is quite a walk to our destination. Longer so with you in tow."  
"Don't worry, we'll keep up." The colonel added in his commanding voice.  
"Keep up you must. There are many dangers hidden behind these trees. So stay close." Kazak walked over to the edge of the clearing and found a path that was barely wide enough to walk through without snagging any branches. SG-1 lined up behind him and they started their journey. Carter and Daniel were right behind Kazak and O'Neill and Teal'c took up the rear.  
"So, rather than walk in silence, is there any questions you have that I can answer?" Kazak offered after several minutes of silence. The others had been eyeing the strange forest and had not realized a cloud of silence had overtaken them.  
"The sky." Carter began. "Why is it purple?"  
"Furlonia lies within the Lucanon Nebula. The color you see is a result of the gases in our upper atmosphere."  
As they walked, they asked questions about the plants, the mountain ranges in the distance and the Furlings in general. Kazak answered all the questions about nature very quickly but evaded all the questions about his people. Daniel was in the middle of asking Kazak to let him hear some of the native language when Kazak suddenly stopped and raised a hand to silence him.  
"What's-" O'Neill began but he was quickly cut off by Kazak. They stood in silence, Kazak in a stance of total alertness, his ears flinched at sounds the Humans couldn't hear, his nose twitched taking in smells the Humans didn't smell and his eyes were trained intently on the trees to his right. Five minutes passed before he relaxed and started walking again after swiping wildly with one clawed hand to clear some branches out of the way.  
"What was that all about?" The colonel asked, wondering if he should be worried or not.  
"Did you not smell it?" Kazak asked, before realizing they must not have. After all, their noses were quite small.. "I smelt a Shukshora. A dangerous beast that we must be very cautious of."  
"Why?" Daniel inquired.  
"A Furling's claws are the sharpest natural object known to the Asgaard. There are only two materials that can stand up to them. One is a very unstable Asgaard metal, the other is the skin of the Shukshora." Kazak answered and the group continued in silence.  
After about fifteen minutes, Kazak told SG-1 to continue walking the path and that he'd be back in a few moments. He slipped away through the wall of trees and vanished. The group kept walking slowly, searching for any signs of danger. Teal'c was the first one to catch the movement in the distance. Through the canopy, many trees that stood as high or higher than the great redwoods of Canada could be seen. These trees shot through the canopy like spires toward some distant heaven. Upon the nearest one, the team made out a blue figure climbing up the sheer bark. Just before he reached the branches he dug the claws on his feet and left hand into the bark and leaned back to survey the land. After a few seconds, he threw his head back and let out a howl that would put a wolf to shame. He howled long and when he finally stopped, he waited. After a few seconds, a barely audible echo returned to him and he hung his head in sadness as he descended the tree.  
Kazak slipped back into the position as leader, without a sound. He brought with him an uneasy silence, which no person dared break, until finally Col. O'Neill spoke up. "What was that all about?"  
"When we need to communicate over large distances, a Furling climbs one of those spires and yells his family name. If it's heard by any other, whether it be a tribe or a single wanderer, they will throw their heads back and answer." The uneasy silence returned when SG-1 realized that Kazak had gotten no response which meant no other Furling could hear that magnificent howl.  
"We'll rest here." Kazak said as the path opened up onto a small clearing with a crystal clear stream running through it. The rocks provided excellent seats and the team took this chance to rest their feet. They'd been walking for almost two hours. As Carter sat down on one of the rocks, Daniel collapsed onto the soft grass beside the stream and Teal'c stood near Carter, eyes alert to every person in the clearing. O'Neill took out his canteen and took a few swigs as he watch the Furling stand at the edge of the clearing, focusing hard on something beyond the wall of trees.  
Daniel got onto his knees beside the stream and looked down into the shallow water at his barely visible reflection. He slowly reached a hand toward the water in order to cup some to take a drink. His hand was inches from the water when he felt two clawed hands roughly grab his shoulders and pull him backwards away from the glistening water. Shocked, Daniel sat sprawled out on the grass staring up at the worried Kazak.  
"What was that all about?" Daniel cried out.  
"Don't touch the water." Kazak said in a very low tone.  
"I'm sorry." Daniel began. "Is it sacred?"  
"No. It's acidic."  
"Acidic?" Carter asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure you felt it when you came through the gate. The gases in the upper atmosphere not only yield the violet sky, they taint the air." Kazak kneeled down beside the river. "The air close to the surface is not very acidic and Thor assured me it would not harm any other species, at least not with exposure of less then a few days. The water, however is extremely dangerous to you. That is one of the reasons you must never come here without me. The rain is very unpredictable, even for Thor. I however can sense it, so with me, you are safe." Kazak reached down and cupped a palm full of water. "My species have evolved to a point where the acid doesn't hurt us. Our fur keeps us safe. The other plants and animals have also adapted to it." Kazak looked toward Daniel who was eating a snack bar. "May I?" He inquired, motioning to the plastic wrapper.  
"Sure." Daniel said and placed the wrapper in the outstretched hand. Kazak held the wrapper over the water, then let it fall. It floated down and landed softly. The moment it touched the water, a hissing sound filled the clearing as the bubbles in the water appeared to attack the garbage. The Humans watched in awe as the wrapper slowly faded to nothing before their eyes. After a short while longer, their journey began again.  
An hour later, they reached their destination. At the base of a cliff, there was an artificial cave. Two vertical columns along with the walls of the cave formed three arches that acted as the entrance. As they approached, they discovered that the pillars were about 8 feet high along with the ceiling. The pillars and walls of the cave were etched with, what Daniel assumed was writing. The cave came to a sudden end about twenty feet in, blocked by a manmade wall, also etched with writing an pictures. They entered the cave and found there were strategically placed rocks and carved out spots that looked like rather comfortable seats. Unlit torches hung on the walls and because the sun hung low on the horizon, Kazak picked up a rock, scratched it with his claws and easily lit one of the torches. He then offered everyone to sit down while he lit the other three torches.  
"What is this place?" Daniel asked as he got comfortable on a rock near an old fire pit.  
"A temple to a memory." Kazak answered. "When you are ready, we can begin."  
"No time like the present." O'Neill said as he stood up.  
"Then come with me." Kazak, still holding a torch approached the wall at the back of the cave. SG-1 followed close behind. He stood in front of the wall and stared towards it, as if searching for something. Shoulder height on the far right he found it. The glyph he found consisted of three diagonal slashes. He reached up and placed his claws in the grooves. Effortlessly he slid his claw and a rumbling sound accompanied the tablet as it slid out of the way.  
"Neat." The colonel commented.  
"Hope lies without, but truth lies within." Kazak read from a section of wall that remained. Then he stepped forward into the blackness and waited for SG-1 to follow. Carefully they all entered and slowly made their way deeper into the unlit temple. A soft rumbling came from behind them as the tablet closed again and the only light in the darkness was the torch in Kazak's hand. They all advanced eager to learn what awaited them, but dreadful of what would come first.  
  
Thanks to my loyal reviewer, Pauline.  
  
Everyone Please Review! Thanks! 


	6. Catacombs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
"Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgaard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients." ~Quote from The Fifth Race. This story is an idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them.  
  
Furlings: Catacombs  
  
Slowly, the group descended into the darkness of the catacombs that lay beneath the temple. The caves were dark and narrow and they all sloped down. The walls were bare. There were no markings, no writings, no sign that anyone other than themselves had ever walked this path. The light from Kazak's torch barely lit the space so SG-1 took out their standard issue flashlights to brighten the darkness, but in the narrow passages, they were of little use. They moved in silence, everyone tense in the darkness. Col. O'Neill let his free hand slide around the handle of his P-90, it made him feel more comfortable in the darkness. They walked deeper and deeper until finally, they reached a room.  
Kazak entered the small room and held his torch high, illuminating the decorated walls. Every inch of all four walls was covered in symbols and pictures. SG-1 stared, unable to understand anything that was in front of them. Daniel was the first to speak.  
"I recognize this." He began. "This writing is the same kind as what we found at the Heliopolis."  
"Heliopolis?" Kazak asked. "The meeting place? Yes, this writing is there."  
"But this writing is different than the kind in the cave."  
"Yes. This is our ancient script, used only for writing of gravely important events."  
"What does it say?"  
"It is the beginning of a story, one I tell you in confidence. You know some of it already, but it begins before you realize. Tell me what you know of the Great Alliance."  
"The Great Alliance was a meeting between the four great races at the time, the Ancients, the Asgaard, the Nox and the Furlings. They met and discussed and left a wealth of information behind." Daniel shortened everything he thought he knew into a few brief sentences.  
"What do you know of the fifth race?" Kazak asked staring toward the elaborate wall instead of his companions.  
"The Asgaard told me we had a chance of becoming the fifth race." O'Neill said as he remembered his first meeting, face to face with an Asgaard.  
"So you know nothing of the original fifth race?" When Kazak finished speaking, his companions looked at him inquisitively. "I see. Then we will begin there." He took a step to his left and brought his torch close to the wall. He lit a section of text, mouthed the words silently to himself then began the story.  
"Long ago, five great races came together. These five stood out because of their great abilities. A shaky truce was formed and the five races finally spoke on even terms after generations of bloodshed. The five races planned a great summit, where they would carve a new path for themselves. Together they would grow and learn. The truce was uneasy, each side testing their relationships with the others and looking for sincerity in which to trust." Kazak paused and took another step to his left, illuminating another section of wall. A picture stood in the center of the mural, a pentagon with a symbol set beside each side of the figure.  
"Only weeks before the summit, the fifth race, the Shodan revealed their true intentions. They could no longer keep themselves hidden. It was discovered they sought only power and dominance over all the lesser races in the galaxy. The other four races would not allow such evil within the alliance and the Shodan backed down, only to declare war."  
"With their greater number and baffling number of troops, the Shodan struck hard and the four remaining races banned together to fight back. The Nox, pacifists by their very nature could not bring themselves to fight, instead they defended all our planets. The Asgaard, always technologically superior, built new weapons and devices to battle with. The Furlings with their bruit strength fought on the front lines, implementing the Asgaard weaponry. And the Ancients brought us all together, they formed the strategies and kept us all at peace."  
"The war was long with heavy casualties on both sides. After years of ceaseless fighting, the tides of the war slowly turned, as the Furlings pushed the Shodan back. Even though many Furlings died, more Shodan did. When the Shodan were backed into a corner, they became very resourceful. Sensing their end was near, they developed a deadly virus that would kill their greatest enemy, the Furling warriors, who struck down their men by the thousand on the battlefield. When the Shodan were finally done their weapon, they set to fire it, but they were to late. The Asgaard had been faster and launched the final crippling blow not hours before the Shodan were to launch."  
"With the battles finally over, only three Shodan generals remained. The Furlings were intent on a full victory, as were the Asgaard, but the Nox would not sentence an entire race to extinction. So the three Shodan were castaway and marooned on a far off planet."  
"When peace was restored and the pieces of civilization put back together for the four races, they realized the war had brought them amazingly close together. A summit was called, and the four races formed the Great Alliance."  
Kazak lowered his torch and walked toward the exit. He passed under the arch and waited for his company to catch up. Again they walked down the dark tunnels, but this time not in silence, because Daniel would not allow it.  
"What happen to the Shodan?"  
"All in good time, be patient, there is much more to tell." Daniel kept asking questions until finally the colonel silenced him. They walked until they reached another room, decorated in much the same way. Kazak again held his torch high and began to speak.  
"The years that followed the formation of the Great Alliance were prosperous for the four races. Each race lived how they wanted to, developing how they wanted to. The Nox developed a technologically advance society, before returning to the beauty of nature." Kazak held his torch up and pictures, definitely carved with a claw were brought out of the shadows. There were some pictures that must have been the Nox, surrounded by technology on one side, and trees on the other. Beside that picture was one of the Asgaard, both in their now frail state, and their old human-like state, surrounded by technology. "The Asgaard grew and flourished and constantly developed new technologies. The Ancients, as you know them, built and modified the Stargate before bidding us all farewell." The Ancients were symbolized in the etching of the Stargate on the walls.  
Kazak turned and illuminated the wall behind him. "The Furlings had the most trouble in the years after the great war. Our population was never very big, a few million at it's peek before the war. The fighting had devastated our numbers, dragging us almost to extinction, that was why the Asgaard had developed their final weapon. We slowly recovered, over a great deal of time and with help from our allies. The Furlings never wanted technology. We were satisfied with what we had, our natural weapons and natural way of life. However, some of us did resort to technology and great achievements were made. The greatest of which was in the field of genetics." Kazak moved his torch to illuminate a carved triple helix of DNA.  
"The Furlings developed such an amazing knowledge of our own genetic code that we soon began to manipulate our DNA. Not long after birth, a child would have their DNA fixed, flaws would be improved and a child would grow up to be the best our DNA could offer. We made our DNA perfect in every case. However, individuality was never touched, personalities were never changed, only physical attributes." Kazak lowered his torch and left the room, SG-1 followed quickly and they entered the tunnels again.  
After half an hour of walking, they came to a third room. Inside, the walls were again etched, but not completely, vast sections were blank and many parts were unfinished. Kazak approached the wall and stared intently at it, before continuing. "About two hundred and fifty of your years ago, we discovered the problem the Asgaard's cloning had caused. We had not developed in any fields but genetics and immediately set out to help our allies. Our scientists worked long and hard for over a decade to help find an answer. One day, there was a lab accident. A Furling and an Asgaard were both injured. The frail Asgaard recovered very quickly, but the strong Furling uncharacteristically did not. After the minor accident, he was dead in a few days. Everyone was baffled when other Furlings began dying in the same matter as the first. People became very ill, and died weeks later. No one knew what was happening." Kazak's voice died very suddenly as he tried to control himself. He took many deep breaths before finding the strength to continue.  
"About two hundred years ago, the reason was discovered. After extensive work we found that it was the work of the Shodan. Eons before, we thought we had struck first, but they had managed to deploy their weapon. The Asgaard had become infected, but the virus only sat within their DNA, dormant, and waited. The cloning process allowed the masked virus to be copied and live on through the years. It sat waiting for contact with its target, the Furlings. The lab accident had caused Asgaard blood to come into contact with Furling blood. After the first infection, the virus became airborne. No Furling was safe." Kazak hung his head as they left the room.  
The group walked down the tunnels until they came to a large room. It's true size was masked by the mist that was rising all around them. Kazak entered the room confidently and stood about ten feet inside the room. When SG-1 went to take their first step Carter's shouting stopped them. "Sir! Mist is water vapor! It could be deadly!"  
Colonel O'Neill stopped just short of entering the mist and looked toward Kazak. "What now?"  
"It is safe. It is merely an illusion." Kazak said as he swirled his hand and the mist around it swirled too. SG-1 carefully entered and then stood behind Kazak. Kazak went to take a step forward when an earsplitting roar echoed off the walls of the room. SG-1 looked toward Kazak who was silent. Colonel O'Neill grabbed for his P-90 and Carter did the same as Teal'c prepared his staff. Kazak raised a hand to make sure they didn't fire. SG-1 kept their weapons trained on the mist and the two figures that emerged.  
  
Please Review! Thanks! 


	7. Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
Thanks in advance for glancing in the direction of my story. I'm hoping for reviews. I'll keep going, putting up new chapters as often as I can. I'll go faster if people tell me they like it. ^_^  
  
"Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgaard, the Nox, the Furlings and the Ancients." ~Quote from The Fifth Race. This story is an idea as to who the Furlings are and what happened to them.  
  
Furlings: Guardians  
  
SG-1 watched as the two figures moved toward them in the mist. When they finally stopped their approach, they were only about fifteen feet away, but the mist that shrouded them kept the details of their appearances vague. The two creatures appeared to be Furlings. They were blue and had the same general build as Kazak. The main difference between their guide and these two figures was the way they were dressed. The two figures were both clad in silver armor. They both wore sturdy breastplates with spikes jutting out from their shoulder pads. They also both wore spiked kneepads and gauntlets that covered their hands, but left their claws perfectly exposed. The helmets they wore were different. One had a helm that covered his entire head and most of his neck, leaving an opening for his face and two other openings on top for his ears to poke through. There were also two elaborately decorated wings on his helm. The others' helm was much less detailed, it had the same shape but no wings.  
The figures stood for a moment, staring hard at the intruders, then finally, one spoke. The one with the winged helm snarled and growled at Kazak with a ferocity in his voice that seemed to shake the stone walls.  
Kazak responded in English to the sentinel that stood before him because he knew the guard would respond to him in whatever language he spoke. Also, he was unwilling to translate the entire conversation to his companions. "I am Kazak, son of Kaz and Yayak."  
The same guardian responded to Kazak, in English. "Step forward and be recognized!" Kazak did as he was told while SG-1 waited patiently. After a few seconds, the guardian spoke again. "You may pass." After a brief pause, the guardians looked toward SG-1. They both scowled, then flexed their claws, allowing them to glisten in the torch light. "You are not welcome here! Leave now or suffer as enemies!"  
Col. O'Neill almost took a step back, the figures before him were rather intimidating, but he refused to move. He looked toward Kazak who had begun speaking in response to the threat of the guardians.  
"They are friends of the Furlings and allies of the Great Alliance. They are my guests and I expect them to be treated as such." Kazak spoke with such conviction, the guardians appeared shocked for a moment. Then they turned and looked intently toward the intruders.  
"Who enters this sacred place?"  
Kazak looked back toward his companions as if prompting them to speak. O'Neill caught the glance and spoke up first. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." O'Neill said. Kazak looked at him and prompted for more. "...of Earth."  
Following her commanding officer's example, Carter introduced herself. "Major Samantha Carter of Earth."  
"Doctor Daniel Jackson of Earth."  
"Teal'c of Chulak."  
The guardians watched the group for a moment, then the one with the winged helm spoke. "Then step forward and be recognized." Kazak gestured for the group to take a step forward, which they did. When they were slightly closer to the guardians, they could see that they both wore stern and lifeless expressions on their faces. SG-1 waited for whatever would come next. O'Neill waited impatiently as he fidgeted with the grip on his gun. He suddenly felt a slight tingling sensation throughout his entire body. He looked around quickly and saw expressions on his team's faces that said they felt the same thing. Before he could say anything, the guardian spoke again.  
"This one bares an enemy." He began as he pointed one clawed finger toward Teal'c. "Yet you call him friend?" He asked Kazak.  
"Yes."  
"Then let it be so. These four may be free to enter this place as long as they be with you. Now tread softly, for you enter sacred ground." When he was done speaking, the two Furlings disappeared and the fog slowly did the same, revealing a large arched exit in front of them. Kazak spoke before they continued.  
"They were illusions as well, but they make excellent guardians. They scanned your DNA, so you can be recognized if you ever return." After he spoke the approached the arch, when they all stood below it, they gasped at what they saw. Before them was a great hall that stretched farther then they could see. Along both walls were coffin shaped vessels that rested with the head against the wall and the feet toward the aisle that passed through the great hall. Each coffin-like vessel had a panel at it's foot with some colored lights on it and at the head on the wall above each one was a unique inscription. As Kazak slowly walked, he finished the story.  
"No cure could be found for the deadly virus. It attacked our perfect genetic code with ease. The Furling were becoming extinct. The Asgaard came up with this solution, all the remaining Furling were placed in a sleep state called status. With only a few thousand of us left, this great hall was set up, where they could rest together, relying on our allies to find a cure." Kazak's voice was dying on him, each word he could barely force out, but he continued, no longer attempting to hide the sadness in his voice. "I was only a few days old when the virus swept through our tribe. My DNA was still flawed. Somehow, I managed to survive and when the Asgaard arrived to implement their solution, they found me. Because I was still healthy, they kept me with them, and raised me like family."  
The group walked in silence, realizing for the first time how alone Kazak was. They walked down the aisle slowly, passing over a hundred status chambers before stopping. Every chamber had appeared the exact same in the dim torch light but the two they stopped in front of had a heart wrenching difference. Between the two was a chair and on the wall was a bouquet of long dead rose-like flowers. Kazak walked up between the two and stared down through the thick glass plate that was above the head in each chamber. He looked up and read the name that was above it on the wall. "Kaz, son of Raz and Kek." He turned around and read the name above the chamber behind him. "Yayak, daughter of Yay and Frolek."  
"Your parents." Daniel whispered.  
"My family."  
Colonel O'Neill took a few more steps down the aisle and saw beside the two chambers that Kazak stood between, a chamber that looked different. He approached and saw why it was different. "This one's empty."  
Daniel stepped toward it and looked intently at the writing above it. Using the little bit of Furling language he understood, he manage to match the symbols and could read the words. "... Son of Kaz and Yayak. This one is yours."  
Kazak looked toward Daniel intently and then looked away before he answered. "Yes. The Asgaard built it in case I decide I want to enter status so I can be with my people."  
"But you don't..." Daniel assumed.  
"No!" Kazak shouted. "I want to be with my people... but I can do more for them if I stay among the living." Kazak sighed, then turned and placed his torch in a holder on the wall. He turned back to the chamber in front of him and gently placed his hands on the cover as he stared down at his mother through the glass. Col. O'Neill decided to give him a few minutes and motioned for his team to do the same.  
Carter approached the chamber Kazak stood beside, and stood on the other side so she could gaze upon the face under the glass. She concentrated on the serene blue face for a few moments until her concentration was broken by the sight of a teardrop that hit the glass before her. She looked up in time to see Kazak turning his back to her and raising a hand to his face.  
"Kazak, are you OK?" She asked quietly.  
"I'm fine." His voice quivered as he answered. Hearing this blatant lie, Col. O'Neill couldn't help but speak up.  
"No, you're not. This would be tough on anyone, especially a kid."  
"I'm fine!" Kazak shot back then took a few steps away from the group. He stopped and with his back still toward them, he spoke again. "I been here dozens of times. I've read every name, gazed upon every face, but I still don't know a single one of them." Kazak sighed and hugged his shoulders as if to comfort himself in the quiet hall.  
"Are we done here?" O'Neill asked, anxious to get out of the living cemetery and not wanting to see the kid suffer anymore.  
"Yes, there is but one thing you do not know." Kazak turned back to his companions then went to retrieve his torch. "Over the countless years that the alliance ignored the Shodan, they grew in number as they devolved. The three living generals had offspring and began their society once again. In a way much fitting to the Shodan, their entire history was lost when the oldest of the children slayed the three generals. At that point, the entire history of the war was lost to them, and they slowly began to believe that that oldest child was the first of there kind. To this day, they still live and fester in this galaxy, but now under a new name. A name you know quite well, the Goa'uld."  
"What?" O'Neill exclaimed. "You're telling me the Goa'uld, the parasitic little scavengers, are actually the Shodan?"  
"The Shodan were never technologically advanced, they were always very resourceful however. The Goa'uld you know today are only a shadow of what they once were. They devolved into what you now see today." With that Kazak lead the team back toward the arch and past the once mist filled room.  
  
Please Review! Thanks! 


	8. Camp Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
I realize I kinda used a lot of creativity on the last chapter. Now that I really look back, it's kinda unreal, but I had to find a way to tie everything together and make it somehow important. I thought what I decided on worked pretty well. So bare with me, this chapter is better, I hope.  
  
Who knows what you'll find when you go off-world. While visiting a Goa'uld occupied planet, SG-1 stumbles across someone they never thought they would meet. If the Asgaard trust him, can SG-1? and what can they learn from this mysterious creature?  
  
Furlings: Camp Out  
  
SG-1 followed Kazak back through the winding labyrinth. Daniel babbled on and on about what a discovery of this magnitude meant. Everyone else walked in silence. They finally reached the stone tablet and Kazak found the symbols to open the door. Within a few seconds, the group was back in the cave. The sun had long since set and only the three torches and the moon illuminated the dark night. Kazak went over to the old fire pit and lit the remaining wood debris before putting the torch back in it's holder on the wall. Col. O'Neill noticed that not one of the torches appeared any shorter than they were when Kazak had lit them.  
"We'll stay here tonight. Head back to the gate at dawn, the woods are dangerous at night and we'll be much safer in this cave." Kazak spoke for the first time since they'd left the great hall.  
"Sounds like a good idea." O'Neill commented. Within a few minutes, SG-1 had settled nicely around the roaring campfire. O'Neill and Teal'c sat quietly as they listened to Carter and Daniel discuss the merit behind their newest discovery.  
"I think we need to realize that the Goa'uld have much more potential then we give them credit for." Carter stated.  
"Maybe so, but I think they were never very advanced, just scavengers who were very resourceful." Daniel said then looked up toward the colonel for some support.  
"Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this."  
"Teal'c, what do you think?" Daniel said trying to find a person who shared his views.  
"This discovery may indeed have serious repercussions, but as of yet I have formed no opinion on the topic." Teal'c replied.  
"Then maybe Kazak can settle this. Where'd he go?" The team looked around the cave and realized their guide had slipped away while they had argued.  
"Just leave him be. He said we'd head back at dawn, he'll be back." After O'Neill finished talking, the argument resumed as Daniel and Carter still tried to find common ground.  
Finally quite a while later, the team decided to turn in for the night. Laying down around the still roaring fire, the humans slowly drifted off in thought on the alien world, while the Jaffa sat upright in a deep state of Kel'no'ream.  
After about fifteen minutes of pretending to sleep, Col. O'Neill realized he wasn't going to fall asleep on this mission. Slowly and with extreme caution, he sat up, careful not to make a single sound. He stood up and glanced over at his team. When he was reasonably sure they were all sound asleep he sneaked toward the entrance of the cave. He stood just outside the cave and looked up at the stars. He always liked looking at stars, on Earth or any planet he was on. He stood staring up at the points of light that dotted the dark purple sky for a few moments then he leaned back against the rock so he could relax. Just as his back touched the cold rock, he sensed movement beside him. The colonel looked over quickly to see Kazak, leaning against the wall in the same manner. The blue beast had blended in with the dark night very well but now that the colonel knew he was there, he seemed to stand out vividly.  
"Nice night." O'Neill began when the Furling didn't acknowledge his presence.  
"Yes it is." He answered.  
"Hey, I've got a question that been bugging me for a while."  
"As long as it's not about the Shodan..."  
"No, I think Carter and Daniel covered every possible angle of that. My question is why did I know you could help Carter?"  
Kazak stood in deep thought for a moment, then looked toward the colonel. "Were you not the one who received the knowledge of the Ancients?"  
"Yeah. That was an unpleasant experience."  
"It was not meant to be. The Ancient device gave you their knowledge but one of the side effects is the transference of some feelings along with the knowledge. Because the alliance was so closely knit, the feeling of acceptance for the other members is very strong. You had already met the Nox and you met the Asgaard at that time, so the feelings never reached the surface, but the feelings were not so easily wiped away by the Asgaard. You must have retained some."  
"Oh." O'Neill responded. "How is it you know so much about us?"  
Kazak smiled. "Thor has taken quite a shine to you. He speaks very highly of all of SG-1. I have heard all the stories, numerous times." Kazak paused. "And thank-you for continually helping the Asgaard."  
"Glad to help." They stood in silence for a few moments until a new topic of conversation popped into the colonel's head.  
"This place would be great for camping." Kazak looked at the human curiously. "I mean you've got great stars, a nice campsite, sure the weather is something to watch out for." The colonel trailed off. "How's the fishing?"  
"Fishing?" Kazak wondered aloud.  
"It must be great in a place like this. Yep, reminds me of home, well almost. Except home is a little more..." The colonel's conversation came to a crashing end when he couldn't find the right word.  
"Basic?" Kazak added, referring to the opposite of acidic.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of hectic. I never can get away on a good vacation anymore."  
"Well, you're welcome here." Kazak whispered as he stared up toward the stars. O'Neill followed his gaze. "I must go, I will be back soon. There are things I must do before dawn." O'Neill nodded and the Furling slipped out of sight. Now alone in the night, O'Neill decided to stare at the stars a little longer.  
Carter had watched the colonel get up and leave the cave, assuming it was nature calling, she pretended to be asleep as he left. She laid, silent and still staring up to the moon which she could see in the dark sky. She realized it hadn't moved since they had arrived. After a bit of thought, she decided it must be a geostationary moon, one that always stayed directly above one point on the planet. She let her thoughts wander for a little while. She slowly lost all track of time, but when she heard the slight rustle of her commanding officer's return, she decided to roll over and try to get to sleep. Hiding her soft noise in the colonel's, she rolled over and drifted off.  
Daniel heard Carter roll over in her sleep but he took no notice. He was too busy staring at the writing on the walls. The inscriptions were like nothing he'd seem before. He studied every mark with his eyes, wishing Kazak had let him bring a camera along, but the Furling had said no. He said the writings were only for SG-1 to see. So Daniel would need to try and memorize some of the exquisite symbols etched on the wall. Before he knew it, his eyes began to close and with a soft sigh, he surrendered to sleep.  
Teal'c woke from his Kel'no'ream to hear Daniel sigh. He notice the rest of his teammates were asleep. Not needing any sleep himself, Teal'c simply listened to the strange sounds around him. He stayed were he was and hardly moved throughout the entire night as he stood guard over his friends. He watched the still moon and hours later he watched as the sun's rays sliced across the morning sky. Then he watched as a O'Neill made a great show as he yawned and stretched and greeted the morning. Carter and Daniel woke up only a few minutes later.  
Once everyone was awake and fully stretched out they saw Kazak approaching the cave, with a basket in one hand. He entered the cave and SG- 1 saw that his more joyful mood had returned. "This morning finds you well I hope."  
"Yes, it does." Daniel said, then he took a drink from his canteen, only to finish it off. Then in a feeble attempt to find more water in the empty canteen, he shook it upside down.  
"I almost forgot." Kazak walked over and pushed a rock away from the wall, allowing a small but steady stream of water to flow from the rock wall. "This water is not acidic. It flows through a network of rocks and basic sediments. Go ahead and drink." SG-1 was not convinced. They had seen the effects of the water on this planet. Teal'c was the first to volunteer. He took a drink and reported it was fine, so the other's filled their canteens then sat around the now doused fire to eat breakfast.  
"I also brought an assortment of fruits." Kazak sat the basket down and offered it's contents to his companions.  
"Sir, we shouldn't eat that." Carter began. "Fruit is mostly water." Carter thought for a moment. "But you're going to tell us their safe right?" Kazak nodded. "Let me guess, natural basic elements?" Kazak nodded again and offered the fruit. He picked up a few strange, yellow, ping pong ball size berries.  
"Sha-ahk-kra berries. Thought you might like some." Carter accepted the berries and popped one in her mouth. It exploded when she bit down and she realized it had a pleasant taste.  
"That's really good." She said after she swallowed. Kazak handed one to each other member of the team and they each popped it into their mouths. In less than a second, they were hacking and coughing as they tried to spit the taste out of their mouths.  
"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!" The colonel yelled after he took a few drinks from his canteen.  
"You've never tried Asgaard food." Carter chuckled. She was joined by Kazak who laughed along side her.  
"She is right. In all the years I've lived with them, I have never liked their food."  
After about half an hour and many taste tests, some successful, some not, the group prepared to leave.  
"I have something to suggest, a visit to a village that lies very close to the gate. There I can show you some of our technology and retrieve something I must give you." Kazak said as they left the cave.  
"Sounds like a plan." O'Neill approved the idea and the group set off toward the village. 


	9. Shukshora

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
This chapter took me a while to get to, sorry about that. I just wasn't in the mood to do much writing lately. Also, I kinda got a bit of writer's block, but thanks to some friends I found some good ideas. Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Who knows what you'll find when you go off-world. While visiting a Goa'uld occupied planet, SG-1 stumbles across someone they never thought they would meet. If the Asgaard trust him, can SG-1? and what can they learn from this mysterious creature?  
  
Furlings: Shukshora  
  
The walk to the village went by very quickly. The group spoke idly about lots of different things. Kazak managed to coax his Human companions into telling him about one of their misadventures with the Replicators. After the story was over, and every member had contributed their own special part, Kazak laughed because their accounts of the events and Thor's account were very different.  
After about two hours, the group came across what Kazak must have been referring to when he said 'village'. Within the large clearing were about a dozen three-walled, square buildings. The roofs were just high enough to walk inside the shacks without hitting one's head. The shacks were positioned around a large fire pit. Everything was old and dilapidated. It looked as though the inhabitants of this village had left very quickly, with no time to even grab personal belongings.  
"Welcome to Arknaz." Kazak said after the team had paused at the edge of the clearing. Then the team slowly made their way toward the fire pit. Daniel was immediately drawn to the buildings and he soon began examining everything he could find.  
Colonel O'Neill stood near the fire pit with Teal'c by his side. He looked down toward the remaining logs in the fire pit and caught sight of his boots. "Aww Man! I liked these boots!" The sudden cry from the colonel drew the attention of the entire group toward his tattered boots. Kazak approached the colonel and gazed at the boots which were showing signs of acid burns.  
"We should go soon." Kazak said.  
"Hear that Danny boy? Heading out in ten!" O'Neill called to the anthropologist who threw a quick acknowledgment over his shoulder.  
While her commanding officer and Teal'c chatted by the fire pit and Daniel studied the ruins, Carter explored the village. She looked inside many of the houses and saw each one was almost identically furnished with nothing more than a table. She came across one house and inside she found some fresh straw-like material piled in one corner. Obviously it was Kazak's home. She continued on and came across the last of the houses, inside a bit of blue on the ground covered in dirt caught her eye. She went in and brushed the dirt away to find an item resembling a child's doll. A Furling's doll. She held it tightly in her hand for a moment.  
"Take it." Carter whirled around to see that Kazak had joined her in the shack.  
"What?" Carter asked.  
"To remember us." Carter held the fragile doll for a moment longer, then placed it safely in her vest. She and Kazak then made their way to the fire pit where Colonel O'Neill had finally dragged Daniel away from the buildings.  
"I have these to give you." Kazak addressed the whole group. Carter hadn't noticed he held two devices in his hands. One was a palm-sized metal disk and the other was a small cube. Kazak approached the colonel and held out the disk. "This is a signal beacon. When activated, I will receive the signal, and I will come if you need me." Kazak quickly showed the colonel the button he had to press to make the device work, then O'Neill put the disk safely in his pocket.  
"Next, I have a request. As I have heard countless times before, your ingenuity and creativity have allowed you to solve problems even the Asgaard couldn't fathom. This device contains all the information that has been collected about the virus that plagues my people. If you-" Before he could finish, Carter sensed the tension in his voice and cut in to ease the situation.  
"We would be glad to help in anyway we can. Right colonel?"  
"You betcha." Kazak smiled at the jovial natured colonel, then quickly showed the major how to work the cube. He held it tightly in one hand and waved the other over the top, causing an image of the triple-helix Furling DNA to appear above the cube.  
"Neat." O'Neill commented. Kazak simply pointed to a section and it was magnified. Carter figured it out in no time, but still had to ask one question.  
"Is this Furling text?" She said pointing to some writing.  
"Yes, but there is very little. The entire graphic has been broken down in to base pairs, which should be easily translatable. And besides, I'm sure Dr. Jackson would love to look at our writing." The major safely tucked the cube away in her vest and the group headed toward the gate, in an upbeat mood.  
They walked and chatted some more. When they had walked for about half an hour, Kazak stopped suddenly. He angled his nose toward the sky and flexed his claws. "Oh no." He whispered. "Get down!" Kazak shouted, but his cry was drowned out by a loud crashing as a large beast broke through the trees. SG-1 and Kazak hit the deck in different directions as the beast gained a solid position on the path. It was huge, as big as an elephant but it looked like a wild boar. It had two sharp tusks that curved up toward the sky on either side of its snout and many other sharp teeth that were presently hidden from view.  
SG-1 got back to their feet as the beast began to pace. Using its heavy bulk, it flattened trees and forced away branches, leaving a newly formed clearing. As SG-1 watched this spectacle, Kazak shouted to them.  
"Defend yourselves! The Shukshora will kill you without a thought!" When Kazak finished yelling, the Shukshora turned toward SG-1. It locked its gaze and after letting out an ear-piercing snarl, it charged.  
"Open fire!" O'Neill ordered. He and Major Carter took aim and fired using their P-90s. After the first few shots, the colonel realized that was not a good idea. The beast did stop, but only for a second and the bullets either fell to the ground after impact or ricocheted off in other directions. One bullet passed dangerously close by his ear and the colonel ordered the cease fire.  
With the bullets stopped, the beast continued his charge. SG-1 tried to get out of the way. When the beast was inches away from trampling over them, it reared up on its hind legs and began bucking wildly. O'Neill finally saw why. Kazak had leaped onto the Shukshora's back, digging his claws in as deep as he could, he held on as the beast under him bucked.  
O'Neill regained his senses when Kazak was bucked from the bucking bronco and impacted squarely against a tree. The beast locked his sights on the Furling and began to charge the downed warrior. Colonel O'Neill hesitated, he needed to get the beast's attention away from Kazak, but he couldn't use his firearms. Instead, he used his own arms.  
"Hey! Hey over here! Come on! This way!" O'Neill shouted as he flailed his arms, but it was useless, the beast charged Kazak who barely dove out of the way in time. Within seconds, the fight became a classic matador versus bull competition. Kazak locked eyes with the beast, the beast charged, and Kazak dodged, only to start the cycle again. Every time he dodged, Kazak attempted to claw the beast in the eyes, but each time he failed. SG-1 watched, unsure of what to do. Kazak dodged one last time but he was a little too slow, the Shukshora's sharp tusk grazed his ribs and Kazak snarled with pain. Having seen enough, Colonel O'Neill decided to break it up.  
"Teal'c!" O'Neill shouted and before the beast could charge again, Teal'c aimed and fired his staff weapon, striking the beast in the sided of the head. This got the beast's attention and it focused on Teal'c. O'Neill, Carter and Daniel backed away as the beast charged toward Teal'c, but Teal'c stood firm, holding his staff ready. When the beast was a few feet away, Teal'c gracefully stepped out of the way and using his staff as a baseball bat, swung as hard as he could, hitting the Shukshora squarely in the side of the head. A sickening crack echoed throughout the clearing and the beast writhed in agony before it stormed out of the clearing. Teal'c examined his staff weapon, which was now in two pieces because of the force behind the blow.  
Colonel O'Neill composed himself and addressed his friend. "Ever consider baseball? You've got one hellava swing!" After he quickly showed his appreciation by slapping his friend on the shoulder and receiving a nod of acknowledgment in return, he and the rest of SG-1 went to find Kazak. They found him at the edge of the clearing, slouched on the ground against a tree.  
"Kazak?" O'Neill inquired. Kazak sighed a response. "You OK?"  
"That one was bigger than the others." Kazak said, then reached down and examined his wound.  
"Will it be back?" O'Neill asked.  
"No. The Shukshoras have a very long memory when it comes to pain. Once you injure them, they will never bother you again." Kazak answered as he wiped away the dark blue blood from his wound. Colonel O'Neill offered his hand to help the Furling up. Kazak looked up at the colonel then slowly reached out his hand. Upon seeing the claws approach his own hand, O'Neill nearly pulled away, but his better judgment prevented him from even flinching. When the two locked hands, O'Neill was startled at how gentle the clawed hand was. He gave a slight heave and Kazak was on his feet in seconds. When on his feet, only a hint of pain crossed his face. "We should continue." Kazak added.  
"The bleeding's already stopped." Carter stated when she looked at Kazak's injury.  
"It was not deep. Let's go." Kazak lead the group out of the clearing at a slightly slower pace. Teal'c took up the rear after collecting the pieces of his staff.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
I'll update as soon as I can. The next chapter might be the last, tell me what you think, whether I should keep going or finally come to an end.  
  
Also, I love reviews! So don't hesitate to comment! 


	10. Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, except Kazak.  
  
This chapter was a LONG time coming. I really wasn't sure how to end it but I think I finally got something. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my version of the Furlings.  
  
Who knows what you'll find when you go off-world. While visiting a Goa'uld occupied planet, SG-1 stumbles across someone they never thought they would meet. If the Asgaard trust him, can SG-1? and what can they learn from this mysterious creature?  
  
Furlings: Friend  
  
The rest of the walk was uneventful. Kazak was very quiet and he let the others discuss amongst themselves. The group reached the clearing just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. The sunlight still reflected off the moon so the area was not in darkness yet. When everyone finally stood in front of the Stargate they couldn't help but watch as the sun disappeared from the violet sky. The beauty on this planet was so different then what they saw on Earth.  
When the last rays of sun had disappeared, it was Col. O'Neill who broke the silence. "Where's the DHD?" With those three words, all of SG-1 realized that that important piece of equipment was missing.  
"Now that you mention it, I didn't see it when we arrived." Carter added then looked toward Kazak for an answer,  
"DHD?" Kazak asked.  
"The Dial Home Device, the device you use to activate the Stargate." Carter explained.  
"Oh.... that. I think it's buried in the brush over there." Kazak said as he motioned to an especially thick area of the jungle.  
"So how do we get back?" O'Neill asked and Kazak smirked. The beast threw his head back and snarled, startling SG-1, except Teal'c of course. A few seconds later the same crimson bird emerged from the jungle and perched on the top of the gate. It squawked a few times, then became silent. Kazak raised his right wrist and the gold bracer had appeared. He tapped a few places and the gate began dialing.  
"This is where we part ways." Kazak whispered.  
"I guess it is." The Colonel responded.  
"I would be honored to call you all friends, if you would let me."  
"Of course we're your friends." O'Neill quickly responded and by doing so, brought a slight smile to Kazak's face.  
"You people are a wondrous race, Thor's descriptions don't do you justice. Maybe there is room in the Great Alliance for a race such as yours. I look forward to seeing you all again." When Kazak finished his sentence, the wormhole engaged and the event horizon formed. "I believe it is time for you to go."  
"Kicking us out already, eh?" O'Neill joked.  
"Yes, for your safety. I sense the rain, you must go."  
"Yeah." Before he turned to go, the colonel extended his hand to the Furling. Kazak looked at the hand, and then into the colonel's eyes before he accepted the hand with a smile. Carter and Daniel did the same and the Furling and Jaffa saluted each other with the customary head nod.  
SG-1 approached the gate and Carter sent the GDO signal through. They all stood in front of the event horizon and one by one they waved good bye to Kazak and then passed through the wormhole. O'Neill was the last one.  
"Hey, Kazak! Next time you're on Earth, I'll take ya fishing!"  
"I look forward to it, O'Neill!" With that, the human waved, then passed through the wormhole. Within seconds, the wormhole disengaged and Kazak was left alone. He looked around as if expecting someone to be there and then he raced off into the jungle with a speed he had not used in years. He dodged tree limbs and roots with ease as he raced through the brush. Finally he reached his target. He dug his claws into the soft bark and scaled the mammoth tree in no time at all. When he was at the top of the spire, he threw his head back and howled again. He howled as long and loud as he could, filling each note with every emotion inside him. The tune was one of total beauty. A howl of joy and hope the likes of which Furlonia had not heard in two hundred years. When he was done, he listened and heard the echo return. This time, however, he did not hang his head in sadness because he realized he was not really alone. The allies he had forged were loyal and true. SG-1 were truly people he could call allies, better yet, he could call them friends.  
The first thing O'Neill noticed when he stepped back into the SGC was how easy it was to breath. The acidity was gone from the air and other than a very slight tingling throughout his body, he felt pretty good. And judging by the looks on the rest of his team's faces, they felt good too.  
"Welcome back SG-1. Everything go well?" General Hammond greeted.  
"This is going to take a while to explain, sir." O'Neill answered.  
"Briefing in half an hour."  
"Sir, if I may. We might need a little longer than that."  
"Why major?'  
"Well, sir, I think we all need very long showers."  
"I was thinking the same thing major." O'Neill added.  
"I won't even ask, just tell me at the briefing in an hour."  
"Understood sir." With that SG-1 headed off to the showers, each one content with everything that had happened. They had discovered new information that might prove useful in times to come, but more importantly, they had made a powerful ally and an honourable friend, who they all knew they would see again.  
  
Please Review!!! And thanks again for reading!!! 


End file.
